tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salt Vans
There are at least two types of Salt Vans seen in the television series. They are also known as Salt Wagons, or more simply vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Salt Vans Cows |last_appearance = Duck and the Diesel Engine *Best Friends |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |basis = 10 ton Salt Wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Salt vans |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}These type of Salt Vans are rolling stock used for transporting fish and are often used in fish trains throughout various railways. Biography ''The Railway Series'' When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty and empty vans. Diesel found it difficult to move the vans and was very forceful with them, as they had stiff joints and some of their brakes were on. He got so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. Diesel could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up, as a result, he was made into a laughing stock by the other trucksThe Railway Series: Duck and the Diesel Engine "Pop Goes the Diesel". ''Thomas & Friends'' On one occasion, Thomas had to collect these vans loaded with fish. The trip initially started off smoothly, but a set of malfunctioning points left the trucks the right direction, and Thomas diverted onto an old pier line. He derailed into a tidal pool, much to the vans' delight. Due to the heat, the ice which kept the fish fresh began to melt and Thomas was worried that the fish would go off. Arthur was sent to assist Thomas, and hurried to Brendam Docks, delivering the fish just in time.Series 7 "Something Fishy". These vans are also a frequent sight on the Norramby Branch Line. They have often been used for the Flying Kipper with other types of vans and have been involved in many accidents while part of the train. Personality These trucks on fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the Railway Series: File:SaltVanRailwaySeries.png|Troublesome Trucks File:SaltVanRWS.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:SaltVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:SaltVanModel4.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) Technical Details Basis The trucks are based on the 10 ton Salt Wagons. SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A salt wagon in real life Livery Salt vans have been painted white, brown, cream and grey. Two special "Topham Circus" van also appeared in the fourth series, one with a white front and one with a brown front. In the Railway Series, their faces were embedded to their bodies and matched their their paint schemes. In the television series, they have grey faces. File:SaltVanRailwaySeries.png|A maroon van File:SaltVanModel1.png|A black van File:SaltVanModel2.png|Two cream vans File:SaltVanModel3.png|A brown van File:SaltVanModel4.png|A white van File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|A grey van File:TophamCircusSaltVan.png|A Topham Circus van (white front) File:TophamCircusSaltVan1.png|A Topham Circus van (brown front) Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Pop Goes the Diesel |-|Television Series= , All at Sea, One Good Turn, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Trucks, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George!, Double Teething Troubles, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, A Surprise for Percy, Make Someone Happy and Busy Going Backwards * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, The Fogman, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Toby Had a Little Lamb * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Something Fishy, Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine and Gordon and Spencer * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's Big Mistake, Don't Tell Thomas and Halloween * 'Series 9' - Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off and Seeing the Sights * 'Series 12' - Henry Gets it Wrong, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Best Friends Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! }} Trivia * Twitter user ThomasTankMerch currently owns a model of one of these salt vans. It was used during the second series. * Their Tomy Motor Road and Rail toys are repainted from JNR 7000 series boxcars. * They were one of only two type of wagons that never had scratch built resin copies made. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Hornby * Bachmann * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail Salt Vans (CGI series) |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England Mauritania Kenya Tanzania |basis = LNER 12 Ton Covered Vans/Saxa Salt Vans hybrid |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Salt vans |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}These Salt Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. Since their introduction, they serve as as Sodor's secondary type of van. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James who went searching for Thomas"Journey Beyond Sodor". During his visit to Mauritania, Thomas met some of the Mauritanian counterpart of these type of trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful"Big World! Big Adventures!". Some of these vans were part of a train Rebecca had to take to Vicarstown, they tried to cause trouble for her by holding back, bumping her and singing. However, Rebecca enjoyed the experience and cheerfully joined in on the trucks' antics, leaving them surprised and confused. Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as quite the opposite; somewhat silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing peaceful and uplifting songs. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:SaltVanCGI.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:SaltVanCGI1.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck tooth) File:SaltVanCGI2.png|African Trucks Technical Details Basis These vans are modified versions of the single vent vans, known as LNER 12 ton covered vans. However, they are loosely based on the previous 10 ton Salt wagon counterparts. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life Livery The vans on Sodor are painted cream, similarly to the standard vent van, the ones in Africa are painted green. File:SaltVanCGI.png|A cream van File:SaltVanCGI2.png|A green African van Appearances Television Series= * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends Videos * 2019 - Meet Rebecca and Meet Nia }} Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail References Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Other railways Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Standard gauge Category:Kenya Category:Mauritania Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Norramby Branch Line